1. Field of the Invention
This invention is primarily concerned with anti-theft devices, and more particularly to an anti-theft device adapted for mounting on a steering wheel of a vehicle and limiting the rotation of the steering wheel and consequently the maneuverability of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the automobiles available on the market today are provided with an anti-theft device incorporated in the steering column of the automobile, such device preventing the operation of the steering wheel.
Another form of anti-theft device presently available is an elongated member which is clamped to the steering wheel and the other end of the member is attached to the floor or to some other portion of the automobile to limit the rotation of the steering wheel.
Although the use of an anti-theft device incorporated in the steering column of an automobile is excellent, it is not universally available in all of the automobiles being built over the entire world. Also, there are many vehicles besides automobiles which are not provided with any anti-theft protection.
As for the use of an elongated member for restricting the rotation of a steering wheel by attaching the member to another portion of the vehicle, this requires modification of the vehicle. For example, if the member is to be attached to the floor, this requires appropriate installation time and cost.